


Car Wash

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

Talia had really not ever planned on dating Alec Corcoran. When he’d transferred into Beacon Hills High junior year she had mostly laughed at him and his antics. He was one of the only people at their school who didn’t fawn all over Peter which… Was actually a lot of fun to watch. It was like Alec was magnetically pulled to annoy Peter and it caused a shift in even their home life because Peter stopped talking about himself and was continually griping about Alec. She often wondered if it was part of his plan, it was like she couldn’t escape Alec even at home, not when Peter was so bent on telling her all about what Alec did to him that day. Plus she shared classes with him and walking out to the parking lot put her going right past the baseball team’s practice – which while not as popular as the basketball team, Alec was getting a lot of notice in the school.

 

Talia was starting to notice him a lot in school. She noticed that outside of his good friend Dempsey on the baseball team, herself, and Peter; Alec didn’t go out of his way to socialize. He wasn’t  _antisocial_  at all. He was downright chatty! But people had to come to him, he never sought them out. So it made her feel uncommonly special when the second Alec would catch sight of her he would home in on her like… Well like he was a werewolf too. She started liking how he smiled at her, how it warmed up his eyes and it seemed like he really saw her. How he listened to her. She like how when she would touch him, just lightly on the shoulder to move him out of her way, he would move easily but somehow still press into her touch. It drove Peter batshit.

Talia definitely had no plans to ever date Alec Corcoran, but after a whole school year with him, it all changed. Really she had to blame it on baseball. Not the game itself, but the school tended to really fund whatever sport of theirs was winning a lot so right now all the money went to basketball. Peter was the star player so she knew all about how they had the best of everything. Baseball was heading into their busy season, spring heating up into summer, and they needed money. The team was always fund raising. So driving past the baseball team carwash was hardly novel. What  _was_ novel was that there were two lines. One for $10 and a second for $30. Talia parked her Dad’s truck on the road next to the lot the team was washing cars in and observed because – what could be the difference?

“Ugh…. Talia are we seriously going to sit here and watch those losers wash cars? It’s a bunch of shirtless guys with sponges – big whoop!” Peter sighed, glowering over her shoulder out the window.

Talia chuckled, “It’s different this year, they have a $30 line. Look at it. It’s pretty long?”

Peter looked and made a face, “So?”

Talia smacked him in the shoulder and rolled her eyes, “Peter you are too self-involved.”

“No I am worried sick you are trying to ogle that idiot!”

“Alec.”

“That’s the one.” Peter huffed, crossing his arms and thumping back against the seat. “Do you know what he did to me yesterday??”

Talia glanced back at her brother, “Something other than what you ranted about all last night at dinner?”

Peter blushed and firmed up his disapproving crossed arms.

Talia smirked, “I think you’re worried I’m going to date your secret boooyyyyfriend!”

The wave of insult that washed over not just Peter’s face but his whole body made her have to stifle a loud laugh. He held up a hand and was only able to shake his head for a long while before finally gritting out, “No.”

Talia snickered and went back to watching the carwash. She spotted Alec heading for the $30 line, spinning what looked like a brush sort of broom as he carried a huge bucket of soapy water. She’d never seen him with his shirt off and… Well it was worth pulling over for. His best friend Dempsey followed behind with two more buckets; he was a huge kid that some people said was Samoan. He played first base and the team was winning supposedly because as pitcher, Alec never shut up. He and Dempsey would banter back and forth the whole time, throwing everyone else off their game. Not that she could say every game. Maybe she had only gone to a couple of away games… not all of them!

Alec set the buckets down and held up his hands, “We are returned!!! Sorry for your wait!” He walked over to a boombox sitting innocuously out of the way of the water and hit play. Music blared across the parking lot, Alec walking and dancing his way over to join Dempsey at the first car as the first lyrics of Car Wash by Rose Royce started to play and then the show began. Both boys sprayed the car with water, dancing in tune to the music. They picked up their brushes in unison and plunge them in soapy water, synchronizing their washing and dancing to the music as they gave the car a good cleaning. They finished two cars in the first song, two more to Everybody Have Fun Tonight by Wang Chung which was down right illegal the amount of rump shaking going on.

Talia was in hysterics, her hand over her mouth as tears spilled over her eyes and Peter started loudly demanding they leave.  _No wonder they can pull in $30,_ Talia thought.  _It’s a car wash and a show!_  And she could almost feel the odd  _friend_  feelings she had metamorphosising into something much warmer and far more possessive. Alec was just so ridiculous, brave, and unashamed; Talia felt sort of stupid for not jumping all over that when he first started trying to get her to go out with him. She really felt stupi for having wasted almost a whole year.

Decision made, Talia started up the truck.

“FINALLY.” Peter sighed, his head lolling in relief they were going. Or it was until she pulled into the $30 line, then he covered his face and groaned like the drama queen he is. “Oh my god Tal, you can’t do this to me… You just _can not. Please._ ”

Talia ignored him as she waited her turn, pulling up and making Alec run to shut off the mixtape he’s had playing right at the start of one of her favorites – We Built This City by Starship.

“Talia!” Alec said brightly, even his eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her. He was out of breath, soaking wet, sporting a bit of a farmer’s tan, and just… Everything about him was beautiful to her.

“Alec.” She smirked, “Hey Dempsey.”

Dempsey threw her a wave and shook his head at his friend Alec who was caught trying to not look thrilled but lean against her truck in a cool way.

“If I knew you’d come running when I was wet and soapy I’d be bathing outside all the time.” Alec said with a grin.

Talia rolled her eyes at him, “The truck is dirty, that’s why I pulled in.”

“Oh! You!” Alec put on his over the top surprised face, “I’m sorry! I was talking to Peter. Aw Petey, I thought you wanted to see me all slippery. My heart is broken!”

“Your  _face_  is going to be broken!!” Peter snapped, baring his teeth and shutting up when Talia pushed him back away by his face.

“So Alec… The truck really needs a wash but I can’t cover $30.” Talia tilted her head at him. Peter sat behind her with such an offended face Alec wanted to laugh in delight – he had no idea Talia Hale knew how to  _flirt_! And apparently neither did her brother!

“Well… It is for the team and all… Not me personally. If it was just me yanno… I’d do it for $25.”

“Only $25?” Talia looked thoughtful, “What sort of discount would I be looking at for a kiss?”

“Well I’ll kiss you but it’ll cost $15.” Alec’s shit eating grin spread across his face like syrup on hot pancakes.

Talia blinked, wait – this had gotten away from her somehow. She could  _feel_ Peter rolling his eyes as she tried to recover.

Alec lightly placed his hand over hers, she could feel how chilled he was working even out in the sun with all the water. Talia met Alec’s eyes and found his expression wasn’t flirty and cocky at all but very… very fond and tender. It made her insides feel melted – is that possible? She looked at his hand over hers and thought,  _Yeah. I’ve been stupid._

“I don’t want a kiss just for a discount.” Alec said softly. “I want whatever you will give me freely, Talia. I’m sure others will think you can do better but… I know I’ll be the best for you?”

Talia slid her hand out from under his and Alec’s face faltered a little, crumpling and rebuilding quickly to not let the hurt show. But before he could do much else she had her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Alec plastered himself to the door making an absurdly surprised and happy sound. When Talia pulled back he pressed forward almost climbing in the window to keep kissing her. Behind them, Peter bailed out of the truck, slamming the door hard enough to rock it.

“I’M WALKING HOME TAL! GROSS!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!??!” Peter yelled, kicking over every soap bucket on that side and kicking over Alec’s boombox too as he stomped for home.

Alec kept kissing her a while longer before it started to hurt a lot laying half over the door of the truck. “Um… So…” He said, slithering down to stand looking at her, smiling like a goofy, giddy idiot. “I’m going to die after washing all these cars but… Monday? Could I please take you on a date?”

Talia nodded, leaning over and kissing him again before biting his nose. “I’d like that.” She grinned at him and drove away to find Peter. Alec stood in a daze touching his lips until Dempsey helpfully started hosing him down to the catcalls and jealous cries of his baseball team.


End file.
